Jeopardy Nights
by MisfitMegz
Summary: Rory hides away in a new world, a safe haven where she thinks she can hide. Of course she knows of the danger that lurks in the darkness, will her past come back to haunt her? Or will her new friends get her first?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

1 year earlier- V.E.D Headquarters.

Their footsteps closed behind me, I ran faster and faster pushing myself, harder and harder. It didn't work. They grabbed me and pulled me through the hallways. The wide metal door was waiting for me. It slowly creaked open to reveal a tall figure with a syringe. The figure dark chuckled haunted my mind, telling every fibre in my being that I should run. But I couldn't. There was nothing I could do now. I would just have to let the torture take place, and wait. Wait for the next time they let their guard down.

Chapter One.

Present day- Santa Carla.

The sun rudely crept through the gap of the dusty red curtains, and awoke me from my miserable sleep. I finally slept last night, only for my sleep to be invaded with nightmares of my- what I like to call- past life. After running away from V.E.D and my psychopathic dad, I feel like I can start a new life. A life in which I stay hidden away from any suspicious characters.  
I had taken refuge in a motel. The paint was peeling off the tobacco stained walls, and the pains of the windows were almost broken. But for now it was all I had to call home.  
Who was I kidding? This wasn't home. Home was when my mum was alive. When we would talk for hours about stupid little things, or have arguments about stupid little things. Home was when I didn't know about V.E.D and my dad's involvement in it. I missed it all. But it for now I had escaped it. I planned to live in Santa Carla until other plans were decided. I didn't think that my dad would look for me in the murder capital of the world. He would expect me to go somewhere safe, somewhere familiar. But there was one specific reason I was here. A reason I didn't want to admit out loud, but in the deep assets of my mind I could whisper it. Vampires. That was the reason. Awful I know, but the evil presence of them drew me in. I felt compelled to study their behaviour, but the danger was something I endeavoured to stay out of. As long as I stayed prepared I would be fine.

Walking into the grimy tiled bathroom I wiped the condensation off the mirror. I was in deep thought about everything, and I hoped that tonight I would get more sleep because I looked very much deprived of it. My blue eyes were companied by dark circles and my whole face looked quite pale. I searched through my wash bag and pulled out a small black comb. I ran it through my hair. It was light brown and came just under my ears, the layers where going in all different direction and it took a while to tame it. I waxed it to give it some edge, and got dressed ready to search for a job. I didn't particularly need a job; because I had managed to steal money before I had ran away. Admittedly I had spent half of it on the money for this room, and the rest on new clothes, and other necessities. I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved T-shirt, with a Guns 'n' Roses band tee over the top. I thought I looked pretty presentable, I wasn't looking for an important responsibility, I just wanted somewhere to waste time and get paid for it.  
Slowly I pulled out a case from underneath the bed. The silver case held the weaponry of my protection. If they were to find me, I would have to fight. I had stolen all I could from the V.E.D, I had a 42inch Butterfly Knife and an array of guns, mainly ranging from shot to hand guns. They were easy to carry and quick to reload. I grabbed a black sleek shot gun and slipped it into my leather messenger bag. Also for cautious measures, I placed a silver crucifix around my neck. It was around the size of my littlest finger, therefore made more of an impact on vampires. As much as my life sucked, I didn't want it sucked out of me. I grabbed the key card and made my way out of the motel's smoky lobby. The motel was placed near the board walk and gave me an easy get away if the night life was getting to heavy. The sun was shining down onto the yet to be lively boardwalk. A few rides were running but other than that it was almost dead. I scoured the shops, which were just opening for the afternoon shoppers and getting ready for the nightlife. One stood out amongst the poorly advertised shops, it was a comic shop. All of the shops were glum looking in the shining rays of the sun. Primarily because their neon signs were switched off and the metal guards had been pulled down. However, this one little comic store looked slightly promising.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realised there were some mistakes, so I changed them. Anyway, I realise I haven't updated but I will, **

I walked into the smoky atmosphere of the shop and was quick to notice the passed out folk. They were both leaning on a blurring T.V completely un-aware of what was going on. My eyes trailed across the shop and focused on the long lines of shelves. I'd never read a comic book in my life, and judging by the two boys making their way from the back of the store, I probably should read at least one. They were not exactly aficionado looking, but they didn't look like your average teenage boys either. I casually walked up to them maintaining my gaze on the endless array of comics. The boys were younger than me, 16 as far as I could tell. Then again, I was short for my age of 18, so I could have been wrong. As they realized my approach they both looked at me in unison. One of the boys had mid-long fluffy hair that was kept out of his face by tying a red cloth around his head. He had dark brown eyes set deep into his face, he looked very matured, feature wise, anyway. He looked me up and down with an abrupt laugh. "Can we help you?" He asked in a remarkably deep voice. I tried to hold down my laughter, but it was impossible. The deep, husky voice that escaped his boyish lips was un-bearably hilarious.

"Woah, puberty was harsh on you" I mocked, forgetting that I was hoping to get a job from these two. The other boy- who hadn't yet spoken -adverted his eyes trying not to laugh at my irrelevant outburst. "I'm sorry, that was...Still, you have a very deep voice,man. My names Rory by the way" I carried on.

"If you were from around here you would stop talking shit." He said proudly. Un-aware of what he was talking about I continued to, quite frankly, take the piss.

"Why? Because you're son of Rambo?" I retorted tugging on his red head band. He pushed my hand away and his face hardened.

"We are fighters of truth, justice and the American way. We destroy blood-sucking scum, you know nothing, girl" he spat. My eyes widened ever so slightly and I gave them a smile. I pulled out my cross.

"I'm covered. I know that Santa Carla is crawling with vampires" I told them. They both looked at each other and gave a small nod.

"Name's Edgar Frog" the son of Rambo told me, he gestured to the quiet boy and said "and this is Alan, we're the Frog brothers, if you have vampire trouble give us a call"

"We're ace at kicking vampire ass" Edgar informed me. I looked at him, he had black hair and dark eyes to match, with a tall and skinny structure.

"No offence, but you don't look like the killing type" I said in full confidence that they would prove me wrong, however, I didn't want them too. They were too young.

"Check this" Edgar ducked under a shelf of comics and pulled out a wooden stake, sharpened at the point for enhanced killing.

"Nice" I smiled "Anyway, I'm actually here because, I was wondering if there was a job I could take"

"I don't know, killing vampires is a family business" Edgar sighed.

"I meant in the shop, idiot" I laughed.

"Oh, sure. You will have to start tonight, our parents are out of town, so we need to take extra precautions" Alan nodded pointing to the passed out man and woman.

"Right, see you then" I waved and immediately turned around and walked quickly out of the shop. They were either nut jobs, or actual vampire killers. It was going to be a long day, I could feel it in my balls. My imaginary, but highly sensitive balls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update my fellow awesomists, but I had trouble figuring out what to do for each chapter, and in doing so I am going to make them longer, hopefully. But anyway enjoy, and if you are reading this, you are amazing. **

The night closed in quickly. And I was excited to be getting out of my hell hole for a room. Tonight would be the night I would see them. The vampires. Interesting, alluring and dangerous. I would merely watch, and if it should go further, I shall pray that I don't die.

So deep in thought I was un-aware of the night life that screamed around me as I walked onto the boardwalk. However deadly it truly was, just looking and watching, it almost looked, somewhat delightful. The way that the loved up couples reassured one another about the next stomach churning ride, how the lights left a neon glow in the clear night sky, and how the light breeze carried the live music through the wondering crowds. As I walked into the comic store I felt the warmth on my face. I propped the door open and smiled at Alan who was sat on the cashier counter reading a Super Man comic.

"Hey, man." I said. I checked the bottom of my jeans to make sure they were covering my gun. It was in easier reach when it was efficiently strapped to my ankle.  
"I need you to get started on these comics, Edgars out back checking though inventory, all you have to do is put these comics on display" Alan informed me as he put a box of colourful reading material in my arms.  
"It's so easy even you, a girl, could do it" Edgar snorted from the back. I compressed a smile and tried to look light-heartedly offended.  
"Don't come down on all females, just because I called you 'son of Rambo.'" I called back. I turned to start on the comic books as his low laughter flooded in from the back room. Sitting on the floor nearest the large windows I put the comic books in random places on the shelves, as I watched passing tourists and the locals, most of whom were teens. I thought about all the questions I wanted to ask, mainly to Alan, because getting a straight answer out of Edgar was probably going to be hard.  
"Alan, can I ask you a question?" I blurted. I turned my head to and watched him walk over.  
"Sure" he shrugged with confusion in his eyes, he sat down next to me and waited.  
"Exactly, how many vampires have you killed?" He looked like he was doing some serious calculation, before he said "None."  
"None? Unexpected." I admitted. However it relieved my worry, because they actually hadn't put themselves in danger.  
"How come you know so much about vampires?" Alan asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but then realised I didn't have an appropriate lie.  
"Personal experiences" I said quickly, then realised it was possibly the worst thing I could have said. Edgar walked in, intrigued by the turn the conversation had taken and decided to take matters into his own hands.  
"Experiences? What experiences? When? Why?" He rushed, seeming to get excited but still sincere. I tried think of a lie, that involved some truth, but not enough for them to piece together my past.  
"I was bitten once" I shrugged. I had in fact been bitten many times. They both stared. They didn't even exchange looks. They just gave the expected reaction. Being bitten once was not a big deal. People could survive vampire attacks. If the vampire is stupid enough to believe the person is dead. Or in my case, if you happen to be strapped on to a table and when near enough to death the vampire is scared back into its cage with UV lights. A silence was still lingering when the roaring engines of motorcycles spiked our attentions. I turned my head to see a group of big black bikes crawling to halt outside the store. I studied them closely. They were in a V shape, so I guessed the 'leader' was at the point of this V. He rode with a girl clinging to his black leather jacket. He had piercing blue eyes and pale blonde hair that fashioned into a perfect mullet. His hair wasn't all that was perfect; his face had finely chizzled features like a statue. The curly haired girl that was once holding him was now sliding off the bike to pick up a small boy of about six years old. The boy had messy hair and mud on his face suggesting he was possibly an active child.  
"Who are they?" I asked pointing slightly. I realised we had been silent for a certain amount of time, and one of the boys was pondering on whether to answer my question or ask his own.  
"The guy on the front motorbike is David, the girl in the gypsy clothes is called Star, and the kid is Laddie." Edgar said with an undercurrent of hate.  
"They're assholes. They always fight with the surfers" Edgar added.  
"Who are the other guys behind David?" I questions as I watched Star and Laddie run off into the crowds.  
"Um…Marko, Dwayne and Paul" Edgar said slowly. I scrutinized them also. All were heavenly handsome. Like dark brooding angels. However I was convinced these were no angels. They were Demons. Vampires. Unfortunately I had no proof they were vampires, but I would find out. Once I knew I would watch them, study them. Find the reasons for their vicious nature and most of all, I wanted to like them. I wanted to be with them because my dad hated them, and killed them for a living.  
"Rory? Hello? Earth to Rory" Edgar called wavering his hand infront of my face. Pulled back into to reality I looked a Edgar with a smile. A smile of relief. They didn't know they were vampires. But I did.  
"So, I will get back to work, and you will pretend that I never said that I was bitten by a vampire." I said my lips pursed slightly.  
Edgar pondered asking me a question but he gave me a small smile and walked out back. _Thank-you _I thought and turned back to the comics feeling Alan's eyes on me. He didn't speak, but I could tell from his intent gaze he was thinking. Of what? I didn't want to know. Of who? I could probably guess. 

As I left that night after playing a game of,_ let us pretend that I am a normal girl _and the Frog brothers pretended they believed me, I walked slowly through the boardwalk. People were leaving quickly as the chill of the night set in and I felt almost alone. I walked towards the ferris wheel that creaked in the wind. The metal wheel's shadow was cast along the ground in a ghostly luna glow. I stared at the moon smiling as I did, I'd miss the moon hanging in the sky occupying our hearts when the lonely felt, alone.  
"You fucking asshole!" Someone shouted behind me. I heard scuffling and a loud grunt. I slowly turned around to see David holding down a bleach-blonde boy in a torn tee and shorts. David leaned over him with a cigarette hanging from his sinister smile. He reached down to his pocketand pulled at a lighter. I felt my head tilt to the side slightly in my confusion and he looked up. Davids eyes glimmered in the moonlight and skimmed my face. He watched my lips as they quirked into a determind smile. I knew David was watching me, but I couldn't process the infomation enough for a voice in my head to say '_Vampire, Rory, run!' _But I was too engrossed in his behavior. Realising I wasn't going to move he carried on his punishment towards the boy in his grasp. He lit his cigarette with his lighter and tooka drag of the light grey smoke. His fingers grabbed his cigarette and slowly brang it towards the boys face. The boys eyes grew wide with fear and mine seem to grow with excitement.  
"Take it back." David demanded thrusting the smoking cigarette into the boys face.  
"No." The boy choked.  
"Take it back!" The cigarette edged closer and closer to the boys baby like face until he gave a small wimper and said,  
"OK. I take it back. I take it back." David pulled him from the ground and pushed him away. The boy took a deep breath and ran into the night.  
"Woah, boy calm yourself" I heard a deep voice laughed. It was the other 'boys', Marko, Paul and Dwayne, they were walking this way. I was still smiling into the air when a small chuckle escaped my lips. They all looked at me but my eyes trailed off in the direction my feet began to carry me. From the corner of my eye I saw David still watching and the 'boys' elbow and wink. But I carried on walking. Bringing the night to a satisfying close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the time I've been taking again...It's been busy?**

_Are you fucking insane, Rory? _My subconscious screamed from the deep assets of my mind, it had finally broken through the wall into my thought process. I had no intention of listening to the morals which I knew I had. I mean, I shouldn't have stayed last night, I shouldn't have watched them. They knew me now. David probably knew my scent. I should have been scared. But for fuck sake I just wasn't. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ My subconscious screamed again. It was right. As much as I wanted to learn more about these vampires, I knew that it was a stupid idea. My dad wasn't around, there was no point. I thought about why I was even interested in them, but I already knew that. I had my dad's genes coursing through me. I was instinctively interested in vampires, but I wanted to be everything my dad wasn't, therefore my interest in them was purely innocent. No killing, no hunting, just watching. Watching and noting. Noting down inside my head everything I could, the way they screwed people over, the way they talked, walked and acted. I wished my dad knew of my where a bouts. Knowing I was on vampire turf would burn him from the inside, out. But he couldn't know where I was; otherwise he would come looking for me. And I would be forced to go back to V.E.D, I couldn't go back there, not ever.

"Rory" was all I heard when my focus was pulled back into the doom and gloom of reality. I turned my head to see Edgar holding more comics for me to stack. I didn't even remember stacking the last few boxes.  
"Err, right, I will get right on that" I murmured. I took a breath and decided to leave it. Vampires or no vampires, I would take everything as it came. If David intending on killing me, or turning me or whatever went on in his twisted mind, I would be ready. With a steak in my bag and Holy water flask, I would give them hell if I had too. My eyes looked across the room towards the 'elder Frogs' as I liked to call them. Always asleep...well most probably stoned.  
"Have you checked your parent's pulse today? I haven't heard your dad breathe in a while" I joked, the corners of his mouth twitched and I smiled waiting for at least a chuckle. He turned before letting that happen and walked out back. The way he walked was strange. Almost a glide, but with a stomp, as if he were holding a grudge. Maybe he was, maybe that's what his problem was. It was rude to assume he had a problem but he wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs. I mean he shared a few jokes, we pissed about, but he seemed annoyed off all the time, almost angry. Not the kind of 'The surfers stole more comics again' angry, it was a kind of general hate against the world, as if something had happened to him something horrible. I picked up a few new comics from the box. I loved the new comics. They felt just as smooth as they looked, and the smell when you first opened them was intoxicating. I almost laughed at how stupid I sounded and put them on display.

Alan walked in from the busy night, his hair a mess under his beret. The carnival lights were reflected from glass door as it swung shut and the odd enthusiastic scream escaped through. A few stray teens walked in and shuffled through the comics. On weekend nights like this most people were out partying. Inside the store was like a quiet sanctuary while outside the world was an on-going war of drugs and alcohol. It was usually on week days that the usual clientele would blow in and out.  
In my own thoughts my eyes skimmed a wall outside, a wall I had walked past on several occasions. I had looked at it but I had never really _seen_ it. It was covered in missing posters. Hopeful parents and friends had put up missing posters thinking their loved ones would be alive. It felt horrible to know that they were dead; it almost made me feel guilty. But what could I do? Tell them that their loved ones had been killed by vampires? That was the thing though wasn't it?  
After everything that had happened I should have hated these vampires, these monsters. I should have feared them. I should have spat on them as they walked past, as would anyone if they knew. I knew that somewhere I must have feared them, that knowing they were around brought back memories of V.E.D. But on the outside I just wanted to watch them. Too spite my dad? Because I felt guilty for all of the horrible things my dad did to vampires, even if they were monsters?  
One could argue that vampires are really human, that they just struggle to deal with their thirst. After being involved in V.E.D- I hated that word 'involved', my dad would say that, as if I had actually volunteered to be a part of his schemes and torture. - Anyway, when I was at V.E.D I learnt that once a vampire had been changed, their whole human nature is wiped, they are now filled with vampire genes therefore making them vicious bastards by 'nature' because it was as if their human genes had never existed.  
This is why I confused myself by liking them. They were always going to be vicious bastards whether they like it or not, they are murderers. But they don't deserve the V.E.D. I was certain that the V.E.D was a disgusting place, not because it was run by my motherfucking dad, or because of what had happened to me there, but because of its whole 'bigger picture' system. Using the 'bigger picture' excuse was a favourite of theirs. As they injected me with a new found drug they would say something like _'don't worry, we won't do this for much longer, we will only hurt a few more__.__ What's a few more compared to thousands? Remember there's a bigger picture here__.__'_  
I shook away the memories realising I was getting worked up over it when Alan asked "Are you okay?"

I just replied with a forced smile and "Yeah, of course."

It was just closing in on 11 P.M when a roaring crowd gathered outside of the comic store. It was a mix of shouting teens and the odd drunken adult. The crowd formed an unruly circle and it didn't take me long to guess there was a fight of some kind happening in the middle.  
"Go then" Alan chuckled as he noticed me watching.  
"Hell yeah" I laughed and ran out not even thinking of the consequences. I stood on a nearby picnic table and stared down at the brawl. I saw two boys fighting in the middle. Everyone else was a blur, just a sea of adolescences. One of the boys I recognised from last night. He had deep brown eyes and wild hair to match. His hair looked just as wild has him as it tumbled past his shoulders in a knotted fashion. He had an old and worn leather jacket that spelled trouble with a capital V. He was a vampire, for sure. His complexion wasn't easy to make out but he was definitely a good looking bloke. Hell from what I remember they all were, but that was a perk, that's what lured you in. The vampire was winning; obviously, he beat the hell out of the surfer kid. The surfer kid tried his hardest until enough was enough. He fell to the floor with a thump, his bleach blonde mop turning redder by the second. A few of the un-acknowledged people pulled him pulled him out of the centre and I laughed. I laughed, out loud at how stupid these people were to even consider fighting. I should have warned them all, but I didn't. Suddenly I felt a strange kind of warmth. The breeze of the night had stopped brushing against me as I stood watching the fight scene below. I turned to find David stood next to me. He had climbed the bench to stand next to me; I felt a strange twinge in my stomach. Could it have been fear? I wasn't sure because I greeted him with a huge grin. He gave a troublesome smile and I noticed a small impish guy standing next to him. He was also from last night. He had curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that glimmered in the neon glow of the store. He flashed me a smile and looked back at the fight. I looked back on the scene and more people had lined up to fight the wild-haired vamp.

"Is he one of yours?" I asked David. It sounded strange putting it like that but I was sure he would get it.  
"Yes, our brother Dwayne" He replied. His voice was deep and alluring. If trouble could speak it would sound like him.  
"Our?"

"Yes, there are four of us, then Star and Laddy" David stepped down from the picnic table and pushed through the crowd without caring who he had pushed from the ground.

"I'm Marko" the impish guy said to me. I smiled at him "over there, that's Paul" He pointed to a gut standing in the crowd. I hadn't even realised he was there. Paul was very tall and dressed in black with long, knotted blonde hair.  
"It's a pleasure" I said with a little more enthusiasm than I had hoped for. He gave a little chuckle and I decided to make a quick getaway. Marko laughed and smiled. David had gone out of his way to stand next to me. They liked me. Or at least would like me for dinner.

"Good fight?" Edgar asked in a gruff voice as I walked back in to the store. I gave a small nod and screamed at myself on the inside,  
_This is what happens when you don't listen, Rory!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for the wait. Trying to keep up with exams…**

Chapter 5…

Define sleep; A natural periodic state of rest for the mind and body. I slept. However rest seemed to avoid me. I woke up even more tired than when I had gone to bed. I had struggled to sleep peacefully because of my constant nightmares. It was as if I had past horrors engraved into my eyelids waiting to play out every time my eyes tried to close. It was awful. The same thing, over and over again. It's like I could never escape V.E.D no matter how hard I tried. Whether I was as far away as possible I couldn't escape. There were always constant reminders.

I walked obliviously along the side walk feeling a darkness creeping inside ready to swallow me up. It was a strange feeling. It may have possibly not even been a real emotion. It was just an emptiness that I felt. A product of my depression. Vague bodies pushed against me and I stumbled to stay on my path. Night was upon me, people where shuffling in a blur of neon glows and dark shadows. I felt an unpleasant heat generating from the people around me. I begrudgingly looked up from the ground to see the crowd forming, another fight I presumed. I tried to steer away from it and get to work but a strong shove sent me right into the centre. With a grimace I smiled at my opponent. Dwayne. I looked up at the un-occupied skies and said 'What are you bored up there?'  
Dwayne's eyes followed mine and he looked curious as to who I was talking to. The compacted front row of collateral damage laughed at my very existence. Dwayne looked beyond me and I turned to see David, Paul and Marko. I also gazed at a young lady with a small child held at her side. Star and Laddie, I recalled David mentioning them the night before. Star was beautiful. Her hair was dark brown in perfect ringlets. Her eyes were deep, glinting as she stared down at us. Star wore gypsy clothing, a long skirt and bangles of every colour. Laddie was dressed in leather and was rather grubby as most children were, however I was sure it was because he was lacking a plumbing system in his home. I turned back and Dwayne seemed to weighing his options.  
"Do you really have to think about this?" I asked with my head cocked slightly to one side. He didn't say anything, he just edged forward. A girl shouted behind me but I was too focused on Dwayne to make out the words. The shouting got closer until she was right behind me. She-Star- was telling Dwayne to stop. The crowd roared and engulfed our intense atmosphere. Then I saw them. A tall man in a black-silky suit, he stood tall over Star and Laddie. He grabbed Star by the neck and pulled her away from the crowd. She struggled to shout out David's name and I felt a drive of anger deep within me. I pulled my gun from my ankle-strap and held it at my side. If I was going to get myself killed, I would die fighting. Every fibre in my body told me this was wrong but my feet moved my closer. Star had tried to help me, and I would not stand back and let V.E.D do to anyone what they did to me. I ran fast, moving in between drunks and screaming girls. Stars body was lifeless as the dragged her into the dark of an alley. I saw Laddie staring with fear in his eyes. He was about to shout when I grabbed him. I kneeled before him and in my panic shook him for information.  
"Where's David?" I asked, he said nothing. "Listen, kid, you need to find them and tell them what's going on, Star needs help" I explained my voice filled with hysteria. With a nod Laddie ran into the crowd.

I held my gun close to my side as I entered the ally. It was damp and colder down here. Whether it was physically cold or my nerve kicking in was another matter. I heard a shuffling behind me that stopped when I did. The shuffler threw me against the mould encrusted walls. I blinked and tried to pull myself up. Stumbling towards my attacker, I looked through the blood dripping into my eyes. His viscous smile glinted in the light of a sign up ahead.  
"You stupid little bitch. I didn't think I'd have the displeasure of seeing you again" The voice belonged to Nixon. A close acquaintance of my father, he had performed many surgeries and tests on me. He lifted his gun to me and I stared down the barrel. I let out an unstable breath and cocked my gun at my side. His gun was a powerful magnum with a silencer. The thought that he had come prepared shook me.  
"Do they know I'm here?" I asked.  
"No, and they won't. I have orders to bring you back _if _found. Your father is quite lost without you."  
I gave a hard laugh and Nixon continued "The trouble you have caused has inconvenienced me, I plan to inconvenience you, But tell me, why here of all places?"  
"Why are you here?" I retorted.  
"We had reports on some half-suckers. We snatched the girl, but you…you got to the kid before us" Nixon growled pushing the gun to my forehead. The cold metal sent shivers through me and I closed my eyes.  
"They don't deserve this, you're all disgusting."  
"Calm down, darling. Some people are just born into wacky families. It was all for a good cause. A bigger picture." His laugh echoed in the alley. 'It was all for a good cause. A bigger picture' I felt my heart race as I smashed my gun against the side of his face. Again and again I hit him until he fell to the floor. I stared at him. I felt a swell of relief, and worry. Would this be it from now on? They would come to find me and I would beat them down? I could kill him, then he couldn't tell them where I was, but I couldn't. Though they had almost killed me a thousand times over I knew it was still wrong. So I walked away. 

To the back of the alley I saw a haze of light forming the body of a white van. I opened the wide doors and saw Star crouched in the corner crying hysterically. She had clear wires attached to her arm, pushing a pungent drug into her system from an I.V bag. She turned to me, her hair covering her teary eyes. I reached to her slowly "It's okay, you're safe now." Star gently took my hand and I worked on releasing her from the I.V wire prison.  
"Where's Laddie?" Star said her voice weak, I put her arm around my neck and helped her to the ground.  
"Don't worry, I sent him to get David"  
"Thank-you" she whispered. I felt a wave of dizziness over me. I put my hand to my head realising I hadn't stopped the gushing blood from my wound. I blinked trying to hold my balance. I had to get Star away before I could get myself together.  
"Are you okay?" Star asked gathering her own strength to walk. I shook my head. Stars fingers gingerly trailed across my head. She rubbed the blood in between her fingers and her eyes widened. She stepped back and my knees hit the ground. My vision escaped me and I sunk into the damp concrete.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very sorry for the wait. Its summer now so hopefully I can get this story finished.  
Also, I was wondering if anyone reading this has Tumblr, please let me know, I would love to follow you **

I awoke to a scuffling in my ear. My first instinct was to lie very still, like a child who had heard a strange noise in the dark. On realising it wouldn't be much help I slowly opened my eyes to a candlelit cave of some sort. The scuffle was a nearby rat which I kicked away and shook off its presence as if I could feel it's germs on me.

I looked around at the cave; it was big and gave me the urge to shout something to hear my voice belt back in an echo. No-one seemed to be around and honestly I didn't want to hang around for anyone. The last being I had seen was Star. Star. I pondered on how she was doing, or even where she was. If I saw her tonight there would be questions, but how would I begin to answer them?  
"Shit" my thoughts spilled out. I slowly stood up and walked around the hoardings that where cluttering the spacious cave. A bed in the far corner caught my, it was draped in a netting and a bodied moved within it. I slowly moved closer and pulled the net away. Star and Laddie were both asleep inside. Strange. No hanging from a ceiling, just in a comfy bed. I had been staring at them for too long when I decided I had to leave. If Star and Laddie were here it could only mean the others were, and I was sure they didn't have warm hospitality. I stuck to back streets, making sure I didn't cause a stir with my blood stained cloth wrapped sparingly around my forehead clinging to my head like withered skin.

Walking into my motel room I felt a swerve of sickness in my stomach. I had been found. The V.E.D had found me. Though it was unintentional I was now there most wanted. I shouldn't have been surprised with all the vampires around they would turn up eventually.  
Why they were so interested in Star and Laddie escaped me, but I decided to pace myself, the more stressed I got the worse it would be.  
As soon as I was changed I went to the comic store, wondering if I would still be hired.  
"What happened to you?" Edgar asked with his brow raised.  
"Vampires happened" I said, straight out. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it over my wound.  
"No way, who are they? Did you get 'em?" Edgar pulled himself up on the cashier counter and leaned in. I shook my head.  
"No man, someone else did, be careful yeah?"  
"Come on, seriously? We can take care of ourselves."  
"Yeah, Okay." I nodded and went out back to see Alan. He had been listening because when I walked in he was fast in acting busy.  
"What's up, Alan?"  
"Uh-um not much, was yesterday interesting?"  
"Something like that." And that was it. When I think about it, that's how it always was. Small talk and nothing more. Although within the few weeks I was there, Vampires and the V.E.D brought us closer, we only ever talked briefly about small things because I was so different from them. The sound I hear next was the beginning. The beginning of the end you might say.  
The sound was familiar, and I ran onto the shop floor to find Edgar and Alan crouching behind the counter in fear of a man and a woman dressed in suits.  
"Come with us Rory, or they both die" the women said.


	7. Chapter 7

"We don't want any trouble" Edgar said, his voice calm but his eyes wide with fear.  
"Shut the fuck up, rug rat." The man spat, lifting his gun, eyes on Edgar. With each click the gun made, it felt like time was ticking in giant leaps towards death.  
Click,  
Click,  
Bang.  
Edgar was down. Not shot, but fainted, unconscious on the floor. A fresh bullet hole smoked on the wall, just above where Edgars head had been. I stared at it as my hand slowly reached down for my gun. Bang. Bang. With each bullet that fired my heart pounded harder in my chest, my hands shook. The bodies on the floor were still breathing. A shot to the stomach. If help got here soon they could survive, but it was painful. I walked over slowly, watching my step as drops of approaching blood threatened my shoes.  
"Why are you here?" I asked  
"Your old man misses you" the man laughed "he just wants his little girl back"  
"Why are you here?" I pressed my voice growing louder, my patience deteriorating. I looked at the women clutching her stomach, she was shocked at what I had done. So was I.  
"He is scared" was all she said. _He is scared_

I left Alan fanning Edgar on the floor and two bodies placed neatly in an alley with bullets from their own guns placed conveniently in each other. A show down between government agents.  
The night was cold against my teary cheeks. Why was this happening? I kicked at the wall forcing out every bad though. My mind was turning, creating false prophecies that I couldn't handle.  
"Calm down there, Chica." An unfamiliar voice chuckled. I looked up, my eyes slits as I studied the man who stood before me.  
"Paul, right?" I said keeping a distance. He leaned against the wall, my forehead pressed on and my eyes averted to the ground.  
"What the fuck happened last night?"  
"What are you doing here, Paul? Shouldn't David be here?" Paul was being too nice. David would have me by the throat.  
"The guys were hungry, and besides, I didn't think it was polite of you to sneak out without saying goodbye."  
I turned fully and looked at him. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back. Playing nice, perhaps.  
"Thank-you for that."  
Paul came closer and a smile played around the edge of his lips. "Perhaps you would like to come back tonight. We're having Chinese" His words danced around me, and it took me a while to fully comprehend what he had asked.  
"I don't think so" I laughed slightly. Paul looked at me,offended.  
"David will be so disappointed" his words soon as whisper as he was gone. I turned around, he was nowhere. David would soon find me I was sure.  
It was my fault they were here, and my fault they took Star. I was dead. 


End file.
